Problem: Daniel had to do problems 28 through 53 for homework tonight. If Daniel did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 28 through 53, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Daniel did 26 problems. Notice that he did 26 and not 25 problems.